virtual will
by grifftin
Summary: La pelea de los representantes del arco iris había terminado con Tsuna superando la etapa del Hyper Mode; la suprema voluntad, quien con ese estado gano la pelea contra Bermuda, haciendo que Reborn, su tutor sea liberado de la maldición que le había puesto Cheker Face. luego de ese rollo, Tsuna se volvió mas flojo por la paz, por lo cual lo mandan a otra dimensión.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado 1 año desde que los arcobalenos fueron liberados de la maldición de cheker face.

Vemos a un joven de pelo castaño- no… ese castaño lo conocemos.

Es nuestro protagonista de esta historia, estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo relajado, pero duraría poco porque de repente se abrió la puerta y entro un bebe la cual tenía una pistola verde en su mano.

-¡Reborn! Grito el castaño al ver que ese bebe lo apuntaba.

-Dame-Tsuna levántate que haremos una misión.

-¿eh? ¿Una misión?

-sí, ya que eres el neo primo deberás hacer esta misión obligatoria mente.- lo decía con una sonrisa

-¡Pero Reborn no quiero ser el neo primo! Negaba el castaño

-sí que eres insistente. Pero no te podrás negar, ya viste el futuro como es.

-pero Reborn…

-Igual tendrás que hacerlo

-pero porque?!

-Desde que rompiste la maldición has estado muy flojo.

-pero mejore mis notas!

-si ya lo sé, pero perdiste tu fuerza, debes ser fuerte si lideraras la mafia más poderosa del mundo.

-pero…

-además yamamoto te enseño a cómo usar la espada, y no usas eso para nada.

-es que-

-es que nada! Mañana iremos a hacer la misión, empaca tus cosas.

-si…

 **Al Siguiente día**

El castaño y el bebe mafioso estaban con shoichi, spanner y Giannini.

-Reborn porque estamos aquí? Preguntaba el castaño confuso.

-ve hacia allá- apuntaba Reborn a una maquina la cual era grande y redonda

-listo- dijo que castaño acomodandoce

-ten- dijo Reborn la cual le dio una caja que adentro habían capsulas

-eh? Y estos qué son?

\- eso le dieron a shoichi una mujer de pelo celeste…

-eh?

\- igual no importa. Dijo el arcobaleno acercandoce.

-Dame-Tsuna, iras a otra dimensión con esta maquina.

-eh!?

-ya tienes una casa allí asi que vete!- dijo pateando al castaño al portal

-Reborn-san crees que judaiime estará bien?

-claro que si, es Tsuna, le dije que levara su anillo vongola y sus guantes.

-y los auriculares?!

-no lo necesita…

-y para que lo enviaste?

\- para que mate a Kayaba Akihiko…

 **Con Tsuna**

El castaño estaba yendo hacia una luz, este miro a los alrededores viendo unos agujeros la cual pasaban imágenes de personas

Tsuna-eh?!

El castaño vio a personas con cola, un peli verde la cual se parecía mucho a el, que estaba yendo a un colegio gigante la cual era una "H". luego vio que un tipo de peli azul estaba al frente de una chica de pelo morado y que tenía una espada apuntándole a su cara.

Pero al ver la luz vio que estaba en una habitación la cual entro.

-AAAAAH!

Grito el castaño para después caer en el piso

-donde estoy…

El castaño se paro y vio que estaba en una habitación la cual era algo similar a la suya, la diferencia era lo grande que era.

-qué?

Miro por la ventana y vio a una chica de pelo corto salir corriendo con ropa deportiva corriendo.

Luego miro la mesa viendo una caja y una computadora la cual estaba conectada a un casco.

-y esto?

El castaño abrió la caja y vio que ropa, dinero, píldoras estaba adentro con una nota.

-Tsuna

Te preguntaras en donde estas seguramente.

Bueno, estas en otra dimensión, y no es una misión…

Sino que es un regalo de mi parte por liberarme de la maldición.

Le pedí a verde que te reconstruya los guanteletes.

Para que te preguntaras?

Bueno, por si acaso pasa algo…

No importa lo que ves alado de la caja es un casco, y ese casco es una consola, la cual es realidad virtual, además tienes un juego, no te preocupes si es que piensas que te quedaras atrapado como la otra vez…

Así que juega y disfrútalo!:

Pd: cuando estés en el juego te daremos un regalo que te dará shoichi.

-no sé porque siento que esto es una mala idea, pero lo jugare

Tsuna luego entro al juego diciendo: Link start!

 **Adentro del juego**

Todos estaban peleando con una criatura roja que era como un conejo que era gigante

¿?: equipo b defensiva!

Grito un tipo de pelo celeste que tenía una armadura

Los del equipo b no pudieron detener el ataque del conejo gigante que ataco con una espada.

¿?: maldición! Equipo D-

Fue interrumpido por un sonido la cual era como electricidad.

Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a un castaño caer: AAHH! Gritaba el castaño.

Al caer al suelo se rascaba la cabeza: eso dolio…

Todos los presentes sacaron una gota pensando lo que había pasado, pero algo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era que un dúo de un chico de pelo negro y un tipo con capucha estaban atacando al conejo.

-¡IGNORENLO ATAQUEMOS!

Grito el peli celeste.

Tsuna vio al conejo gigante que estaba pelando con los dos tipos: Q-QUE ES ESA COSA?!

Gritaba muy asustado.

¿?: Oye si no vas a ayudar vete o distráelo

-pero…

¿?: Hazlo!

\- CLARO!

El castaño fue corriendo hacia el conejo.

\- oye por aquí!

Grito, pero el monstruo no le hacía caso, luego iba a golpear al de capucha pero el de pelo negro se interpuso protegiéndolo, pero haciendo que los dos se caigan impulsados para atrás.

-están bien?!

Dijo el castaño viendo el estado de los dos

-C-claro. Dijo el de pelo negro

\- y tu?

Dijo el castaño preguntándole al de capucha.

-cla-

Fue interrumpida por el conejo quien golpeo a Tsuna dejándolo al otro lado

-oye! Grito el de pelo negro

Luego intento pelear con el conejo, pero no pudo haciendo que este lo golpeara y que se valla volando hacia el de capucha haciendo que los dos se caigan.

El conejo iba a cortarlos pero alguien se puso en el medio.

Era nuestro protagonista quien tenía una llama en su frente y sus ojos eran de color naranja con rojo

-estan bien? Dijo el castaño mirando a los dos con su mirada seria, la cual hizo que los dos se impresionaran.

-s-si, gracias. Dijo el pelinegro

-gracias… dijo el de capucha

Tsuna sonrió y luego miro al conejo.

-um!

Tsuna golpeo al conejo haciendo que valla a una distancia buena

-wow!

Dijeron todos

\- y no uso su espada!

Dijo otro

Tsuna solo miraba al conejo que se acercaba.

\- ustedes dos, ayúdenme.

Dijo el castaño la cual los dos dijeron: si!

Tsuna fue corriendo hacia el monstruo, este iba a cortarlo con su espada pero: ahora! Grito Tsuna que por detrás aparecieron los dos tipos.

Ellos dos iban cortando por los lados al conejo la cual se le bajaba la vida, los dos se fueron para atrás para esquivar un ataque, pero luego vieron que la espada del gigante iba a golpear a Tsuna, pero fue detenida por este mismo la cual la sostenía con una mano.

-AHORA!

Grito Tsuna para que luego el de pelo negro apareciera y cortara por la mitad al gigante.

El conejo desapareció en partículas, luego apareció un cartel que decía felicitaciones, piso desbloqueado

Todos empezaron a festejar, el de pelo celeste se acerco al de pelo negro diciendo: bien hecho!

-no fue gracias a-fue interrumpido por tsuna

-bien echo!

-pero-

-oye y tu como apareciste?

-yo?...

Tsuna empezó a sudar pero fue salvado gracias al de capucha: debe ser que uso un cristal, verdad?

Tsuna: s-si!

\- oh kirito que te dio?

El de pelo celeste le pregunto al de pelo negro ahora conocido como kirito

-…

Luego aparecieron partículas alrededor de su cuerpo, al final apareció un traje negro que llegaba hacia las rodillas

-wow!

-te queda muy bien dijo Tsuna

-gracias.

-oye!

Todos miraron al que grito, que era un tipo con pelo naranja que miraba furioso al castaño

-porque no apareciste antes eh?

-además los cristales están caros aquí!

\- no será que eres un beta tester?!

\- beta tes que? No se equivoca!

-oh no será que usas trucos?

-eh? N-no yo!-

\- no creo que lo sea,

-eh?

-ya que todos estamos atrapados aquí no puede ser posible que lo pueda hacer desde adentro del juego.

-atrapados?

Todos estaban mirando mal a Tsuna, que este se puso muy nervioso pero de repente se escucho una risa sadica

Todos miraron de donde provenía y vieron al de pelo negro que se estaba riendo

A Tsuna le vibraba su intuición vongola.

\- de que te ries?!

Dijo el de pelo naranja

-oh tal vez tú seas otro beta tester?!

-beta tester?

-no me compares con esos.

-eh? Pensó Tsuna

-ellos no podían ni siquiera subir de nivel, ustedes son mejores que ellos, así que no me compares con ellos.

-es cierto, tu sabias un ataque del jefe y no nos dijiste nada!

-…

-por tu culpa murieron varios!

-esperen! Grito Tsuna

-no se peleen entre sí!, que no son equipos?

-yo no trabajare con ellos- dijo el peli negro

-kirito? Dijo Tsuna.

El peli negro iba a irse de allí pero alguien lo detuvo

-kirito-san! Grito Tsuna

Kirito miro para atrás a ver a Tsuna

-que pasa

-esque-

-oye!

Los dos miraron atrás y vieron al de capucha que se acercaba

-tu gritaste mi nombre durante la pelea, como lo supiste? Dijo el de capucha

-tu nombre aparece arriba a la izquierda.

-oh

-eh…

-ah sí y tu cómo te llamas? Dijo el de capucha

Kirito miro a Tsuna con una cara de dudoso

-esto… me llamo tsunayoshi sawada, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna

-oh, Tsuna-kun que lindo nombre-

Dijo el de capucha haciendo sonrojar a Tsuna

\- yo me llamo Asuna, un gusto Tsuna-kun

Asuna se quito la capucha haciendo ver a una chica de pelo naranja que era bella.

-a – mi también me da gusto de conocerte!

Dijo un poco nervioso Tsuna

-um, hacen linda pareja- dijo el de pelo negro, haciendo sonrojara los dos

\- y tu a dónde vas? Dijo Tsuna que se le iba un poco lo rojo

\- por allí

-espero volver a verte kirito-san- dijo Tsuna

Kirito solo sonrió y se fue-

Los dos estaban sin hablar, era incomodo, pero luego algo salió al frente de Tsuna

-eh? Preguntaron los dos

Al ver vieron que era Reborn que estaba viéndolos

-Reborn!

Grito el castaño

-hola Dame-Tsuna-

-Reborn que es esto!

Pregunto Tsuna

-no tenemos tiempo, solo te diré que shoichi te regalara esto, eso es todo!

Luego la pantalla se cerro

Y salió otra que decía

"Pack vongola"

Aceptar rechazar

Tsuna acepto y luego en todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar

Asuna estaba sorprendida al ver que Tsuna tenía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y unos guantes que tenía un 27 en el medio y un anillo raro en su mano y píldoras.

-esto es?!

-que es eso Tsuna-kun?! Pregunto Asuna

Tsuna recibió otro mensaje de Reborn que decía: sal de allí y dirígete al centro

Tsuna solo salió corriendo hacia la puerta diciendo: lo siento no puedo hablara ahora hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna había llegado al centro por petición de Reborn.

-porque me pidió Reborn a que viniera aquí…

Luego el castaño recibió un mensaje de Reborn

\- Dame- Tsuna

Te deje un regalo en el árbol de la derecha-

Tsuna fue y encontró una espada de kendo que le hacia recordar algo.

Tsuna: no me digas que!.

-si, yamamoto me lo dio, apenas mencione tu nombre me la dio. Y además no tienes una espada así que este será como "entrenamiento" de espada. Puedes usar tus llamas en ellas, gracias a spanner, shoichi y Giannini eso es posible, bueno eso es todo, hasta pronto.-

Tsuna: Chicos… gracias!

 **Tiempo después**

Nuestro castaño volvía de entrenar teniendo mucha sed.

Tsuna: entrenar cuesta mucho… pero ahora puedo controlar más la espada y las llamas, iré a tomar algo.

Tsuna entro en un bar a tomar, y vio que en una mesa estaba kirito con otras personas.

Tsuna: Kirito-san!

Kirito: eh? Tsuna? Dijo kirito

Kirito: que haces aquí?

Tsuna: vine a-

Fue detenido por un chico de pelo gris

¿?: Ese quien es kirito?

Kirito: oh, es Tsuna quien fue conmigo a luchar contra el jefe.

¿?: Eh? Enserio!?

Tsuna: s-si.

¿?: y eres bueno?

Le preguntaban a tsuna sin parar haciendo que este se ponga nervioso.

Kirito: oh Tsuna!

Tsuna: Q-Que pasa?

Kirito: cuando estábamos peleando contra el jefe no tenias una espada verdad?

Tsuna: oh esto,no

Kirito: y esa espada?

Kirito cuando pregunto eso apunto hacia la espada de kendo que tenia Tsuna en su espalda.

¿?: eso en realidad es una espada para pelear?

Tsuna: eh si…

¿?: Tsuna cuál es tu nivel? Lo dijo de forma directa

Esa pregunta hizo temblar a Tsuna y por allí a kirito

Tsuna intentando decir un nivel no tan exagerado dijo: mi nivel es de 19…

Kirito: oigan antes de preguntar deben decir sus nombres a Tsuna no?

keita: Oh! Es cierto, mi nombre es keita

Tetsuo: el mío es tetsuo

Sachi:M-Mi Nombre es Sachi…

Sasamaru: mi nombre es Sasamaru

( ): y el mio es

Keita: una pregunta…

Keita: Tsuna, Kirito quieren ser parte de nuestra hermandad?

Tsuna se sorprendió por lo que le pregunto keita, el no se había acostumbrado a estar en equipo, solo con sus amigos/guardianes quienes siempre lo ayudaban.

Tsuna pensaba si aceptar o no, ya que siempre que conocía a alguien este lo metía a la mafia y estar en peligro, eso no le gustaba, pero recordó que estaba en un juego y que de seguro no se verán otra vez, eso lo entristeció un poco pero luego mira a los chicos que los estaban mirando.

Tsuna: bien… acepto!

Keita: genial! Y tu kirito?

Kirito: bueno… creo que estoy adentro- lo dijo con una sonrisa, para que luego todos festejaran por la llegada de Tsuna y kirito.

 **9 de mayo, 2023 en esa dimensión. Piso 20. Bosque luz del Sol.**

Todos excepto Tsuna estaban peleando contra un bicho gigante.

Kirito: sachi cuidado! Luego del grito kirito salvo a sachi de las garras del bicho.

Kirito: en donde está Tsuna?

Sasamaru: dijo que vendría despues!

 **Con Tsuna**

Tsuna estaba pelando contra 5 bichos que lo estaban rodeando.

Tsuna: (maldición, necesitan mi ayuda, no puedo perder el tiempo!)

Tsuna al terminar de pensar movió rápida mente el kendo mostrando a una katana.

Tsuna: acabare con esto rápido!

La hoja de la katana se envolvió en llamas naranjadas la cual hizo que los bichos se asusten un poco.

Tsuna: octava forma: shigure soen ryu shinotsuku Ame" murmuro Tsuna, para después cortar a los 5 de un solo golpe, derrotándolos.

Luego el castaño fue corriendo donde estaban los demás

Tsuna: perdón por llegar tarde!

Keita: porque tardaste tanto!

Tsuna: me distraje con algo, lo siento! Lo decía mientras sollozaba.

Luego

Tsuna estaba hablan con sachi.

Sachi: Tsuna-kun esa espada sirve para pelear?

Tsuna: si, es muy buena, incluso es mejor que la espada legendaria- decía Tsuna mirando al cielo

Sachi hizo una pequeña risita para después mirar al cielo.

 **Nota: perdón por tardar tanto, se que este capítulo es muy corto. La razón es que como tenia exámenes no podía hacer nada, ahora que estamos de vacaciones tengo tiempo libre. el próximo capitulo seria en una semana creo.**

 **Eso es todo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Más tarde.**

Todos estaban en una habitación esperando.

Keita: tengo buenas noticias a todos.

¡La casería de hoy nos dio un total de 200,000 de coll!

Todos: sorprendente!

Tetsuo: ¡Hasta podríamos comprar la casa de nuestros sueños muy pronto!

Sasamaru: oye, ¿Por qué no mejoramos el equipo de Sachi?

Ducker: si

Sachi: no hace falta estoy bien con lo que tengo…

Sasamaru: solo hazlo, tsuna no debería tener que atraer el aggro de los monstruos todo el tiempo.

Y Kirito no debería de protegerte todo el tiempo.

Sachi: lo siento…

Kirito: no me molesta, así que no se preocupen

Tsuna: a mi también

Keita: mucha gracias chicos

Sachi , se que es difícil cambiar de estilo, pero ya te acostumbraras. ¡Vamos a esforzarnos!

 **A la media noche**

 **Punto de vista de tsuna**

Tsuna: eh?

Nuestro castaño vio que kirito se había ido, el no decidió decir nada ya que de repente recibió un mensaje de reborn

Reborn

Tsuna, te envié este mensaje para avisarte que puedes usar tus habilidades de las llamas de última voluntad, si es que la situación lo amerita, además.

Debes usar todo lo que te enseñaron shoichi, Spanner y Giannini, osea, tú inteligencia.

Además, Hay alguien que es inmortal, y que de seguro si lo derrotas salvaras a todos del juego, no sabemos aun quien es, solo que a él tienes que matarlo. Eso es todo.

Tsuna: alguien que es inmortal? Como es eso posible?

Luego de que tsuna leyera el mensaje keita entro diciendo

Keita: Tsuna! Viste a sachi?!

Tsuna: eh no que pasa?

Keita: se fue hace rato y no lo logramos encontrar.

Envíale un mensaje a kirito para que también la busque!

Tsuna: claro!

Tsuna hizo caso y envio un mensaje a kirito.

 **Con kirito**

Kirito: eh? Tsuna?

Tsuna

Kirito-san, sachi salió hace rato, y los demás no saben donde esta, puedes ir a buscarla? Si es que encuentras información envíame un mensaje.

Adiós!

Kirito: sachi…

 **Al siguiente día**

Keita: bien!, me voy por un rato.

¡Teles transportación! ¡Pueblo de los comienzos!

.

.

.

Sasamaru: ¿entonces por fin tendremos nuestra propia casa?

¡Nunca me había conmovido tanto!

Ducker: deja de actuar como viejo!

Todos reían, pero a tsuna no tanto, su intuición le decía que algo iba a pasar, y que debería estar atento.

Tetsuo: oye, vamos a farmear algo de coll mientras que keita compra la casa

Sachi: oh, vamos a comprar muebles?!

Ducker: entonces porque no vamos al laberinto que esta más arriba?

Kirito: que hay de malo con nuestro lugar de caza de siempre?

Tetsuno: podremos ganar dinero más rápido en un piso mas alto

Ducker: tenemos el nivel suficiente mente alto para estar allí.

 **12 de junio, 2023 piso 27- laberinto.**

Ducker: ves? Es pan comido!

Tetsuo: nos uniremos a los de la adelantara muy pronto!

Ducker: ¡Realmente!

Ducker había presionado algo que estaba en la pared, haciendo que demuestre una puerta, ducker al abrirla vieron que había un cofre allí

Tsuna: un cofre?

Tetsuo : genial! Vamos!

Tsuna esperen!

Cuando todos estaban por pasar, la intuición de tsuna vibro,

Tsuna empujo a los que estaban atrás, ellos eran kirito y sachi, quienes se quedaron afuera

Kirito: eh que pa-

Fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se cerro y no se podía abrir

Kirito: ¡Chicos!

Sachi:!Chicos!

Tetsuo,ducker y tsuna se habían quedado adentro de la habitación

Por dentro tsuna veía que la habitación estaba siendo de color rojo

Todos se asustaron al ver que de allí salian monstruos

Kirito: chicos! Usen sus cristales!

Ducker: ¡teles transportación! ¡taft!

Eh?

Tetsuo:los cristales no funcionan!

Kirito: que?!

Tsuna: váyanse al staff, nosotros estaremos bien!

Kirito: pero!

Ducker: váyanse!

Kirito:…

Sachi:kirito…

Kirito: vamos, sachi…

Sachi: si…

Los dos se habían ido a esperar a los chicos

tsuna le vibraba la intuición por la situación.

Todos estaban peleando, pero eran demasiado

Tsuna: eh?! Cuidado tetsuo!

Tetsuo: eh?!

Tetsuo fue cortado por la espalda por el golem(?)

Tsuna: tetsuo!  
ducker gha!

Ducker también había sido asesinado por el golem

Tsuna: maldición! Chicos!

Tsuna enojado y frustado empezó a pelear contra todos.

 **Con kirito y sachi**

Sachi: crees que estén bien?

Kirito: …

Kirito: debemos volver!

Sachi: c-claro!

Los dos al llegar vieron que no había nadie en la habitación, ninguno de los chicos estaba allí, todo vacio

Kirito: n-no puede ser… chicos…

Sachi empezó a llorar mientras que kirito miraba la habitación triste.

 **Mas tarde**

Kirito le habai contado a keita todo lo que había sucedido.

Keita no tenia expresión en su cara.

Solo se subió al borde y se tiro

Kirito/sachi: keita!

Keita se había suicidado, solo quedaban kirito y sachi en el grupo.

Más tarde ellos se habían ido a sus habitaciones.

Kirito estaba en su cama mirando al techo, de pronto se abrió la puerta

Kirito: eh? Sachi?

Sachi: kirito… puedo dormir contigo otra vez?

Kirito: claro…

Sachi se acostaría alado de kirito.

Sachi: kirito…

Kirito: que pasa?

Sachi: crees que fue buena idea dejarlos?

Kirito: no lo se…

Kirito: tsuna nos había empujado, parece que el sabría lo que iba a pasar… el… nos salvo a los dos…

Además… no está en el grupo…

Sachi:…

Los dos se pusieron a dormir.

Pero en otro lugar.

Nuestro castaño estaba en un bar tomando jugo

Tsuna estaba decaído por lo que sucedió.

No podía ir a hablar con kirito, sachi y keita.

El no quería verlos ya que no pudo defender a los demás.

No tenía valor para hacerlo.

Tsuna: c-creo que me ire a entrenar un poco…

Tsuna desde entonces se puso a entrenar casi todo el día, no tenía nada más que hacer.

 **24 de diciembre, 2023 piso 49 – mujen**

tsuna estaba caminando por allí ya que el había terminado de entrenar, y vio a kirito con una chica con capucha quien le estaba hablando.

El no fue a saludarlo porque todavía no tenía el valor para verle a la cara, entonces solo se fue al bosque

Cuando estaba caminando se encontró con un chico de pelo rojo que estaba con otras personas caminando con armaduras.

El de pelo rojo se percato que tsuna estaba caminando cerca de ellos, así que fue a saludarlo

¿?: hola!

Tsuna: hola…

¿?: como te llamas?  
tsuna: tsuna…

¿?: yo me llamo Klein!

Klein: y ellos son de mi hermandad

Tsuna: hola…

Klein: tsuna, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Tsuna: claro…

Klein: quieres unirte a nuestra hermandad?

Tsuna:…

Tsuna: lo siento, no puedo hacerlo…

Klein: y porque?

Tsuna: solo… no puedo hacerlo

Klein: ya veo… entonces si cambias de opinión puedes avisarme, te envié una solicitud de amistad

Tsuna : claro…

Klein: bueno hasta luego!

Tsuna: hasta luego…

Tsuna estaba pensando sobre el porqué estaban todos juntos.

Solo ignoro eso y se fue de vuelta al mujen

En cambio, Klein cuando estaba caminando vio a alguien que se le hacia familiar

Klein: kirito?

Kirito: ¿?, asi que me siguieron.

Klein: creo que sí, vienes por el ítem de revivir?

Kirito: si

Klein: no arriesgues tu vida por algo que puede que sea una mentira!

Este es un juego de vida o muerte,sabes!

Kirito: cállate

Klein: ¡no trates de luchar solo! ¡es una locura!

Klein: únete a nosotros!

¡El Item para revivir se lo quedara el primero que le toque, así que no habrá resentimientos!

Kirito: eso no significa nada para mi…

Tengo que hacerlo solo… hay alguien la cual también esta como yo…

Klein: ¡mira, no te dejare morir aquí!

Kirito!

De repente salieron por detrás varias personas con armaduras.

Kirito: parece que también te siguieron, Klein.

Con tsuna

Nuestro castaño estaba llendo a su habitación la cual había rentado, el no tendría tanto problemas con el dinero ya que reborn le dio mucho en el juego y en la vida real.

Tsuna: ya es hora…

Tsuna: tengo que enviarles un mensaje…

Tsuna estaba pensando en enviarle un mensaje a kirito, tenía miedo, pero sabe que el no debe ocultarse por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente envió el mensaje

 **Con Kirito**

Kirito estaba en la mesa con sachi mirando la ventana, kirito por alguna razón estaba triste, pero se dio cuenta que había recibido un mensaje.

Este se fijo y se sorprendió al ver el nombre, al igual que sachi los dos vieron el mensaje y sacaron algunas lágrimas

Tsuna

Chicos, perdón por esconderme mucho tiempo, no quería ver sus caras al ver que no pude protegerlos, solo quería desearles a los dos feliz navidad, que la pasen bien, y que mañana quería que nos juntemos en el centro de mujen, para verlos de nuevo… eso es todo. Hasta pronto…

Kirito: tsuna…

Sachi: qué bien!...

 **Al dia siguiente**

Kirito y sachi estaban esperando a tsuna en el árbol de navidad que estaba en el centro

Kirito: donde estará?

Sachi: allí esta!

Kirito volteo y vio que tsuna venia corriendo con un brazo arriba saludando

Tsuna: hola!

Kirito: hola.

Sachi: hola!

Tsuna: antes de todo, pido perdón por no decir nada!

Tsuna agacho su cabeza

Kirito: no te preocupes ya paso.

Sachi: asi que no te pongas mal tsuna

Tsuna: claro, vamos a comer algo?

Kirito/sachi: claro

Los 3 fueron a un restaurante la cual tsuna pagaría todo.

Kirito: tsuna estas seguro que quieres pagar todo?

Sachi: podemos pagar cada uno lo suyo!

Tsuna: no se preocupen, solo coman

Luego de eso todos empezaron a comer

A la mitad tsuna le pregunto algo a los dos

Tsuna: oigan, les puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kirito: claro

Tsuna: desde cuando son novios?

Esa pregunta hizo que kirito se sonroje, sachi estaba más sonrojada que kirito.

Kirito: e-eso piensas?

Tsuna: me equivoco?

Kirito: este….

Sachi se paro y miro a kirito

Sachi: k-kirito-kun, quieres ser mi novio?

Kirito se sorprendió al escuchar eso

Tsuna solo estaba mirando la escena con sorpresa

Kirito:… si… si quiero ser tu novio

Dicho esto sachi se alegro mucho y saco algunas lágrimas.

Tsuna: eto…

Kirito y sachi se olvidaron que tsuna estaba allí, así que se sonrojaron de la vergüenza

Kirito: perdón me olvide de ti

Tsuna: siempre se olvidan de mí- lo decía con una sonrisa triste

Sachi: n-no es lo que quería decir. Sino que por todo lo que paso nos olvidamos que nos estabas viendo

Tsuna: si claro, si vamos a caminar?

Kirito:claro

Sachi: si!

Así los 3 pasaron navidad juntos con risas

 **Nota: perdón por el capitulo todo feo solo que recién me dio las ganas de subir un capitulo, encima esto lo estoy escribiendo a las 6 de la mañana.**

 **Quería subir esto como festejo de navidad, pero quedo más feo lo que pensé, ya que quería poner imágenes de cómo seria las cosas, pero fanfiction no puede, así que tal vez lo suba a wattpad o no sé.**


	4. Chapter 4 : una nueva amiga

**POV TSUNA**

Creo que soy un imán de problemas…

A estar de ser el neo primo de la mafia más poderosa de todo el mundo, a estar atrapado en otra dimensión en un juego en la cual si mueres aquí mueres en la vida real… el creador está loco…

Ya hace como unos 2 meses que mis compañeros están saliendo… si, uno de esos compañeros es Kirito-san, quien conocí apenas entre a este mundo…

Y mi otra compañera es Sachi-san quien conocí por estar en el mismo clan que ella con Kirito-san.

Ahora que lo pienso, había otra chica quien me hablo con kirito… su pelo era de color castaño claro y era un poco más alta que yo… claro, hace un año, debo decir que crecí un poco más de lo normal, debe ser porque estoy en otra dimensión…

No me dijo su nombre, ojala que este bien… fue muy amable conmigo

 **Febrero 23 2024 - Piso 35 – Bosque Perdido**

Era de noche, estaba consiguiendo XP para mejorar mis habilidades, aunque los monos no paraban de salir, eran muy fáciles de derrotar, sin decir que tengo la espada de kendo de Yamamoto que es muy fuerte cuando lo uso con las llamas.

La razón por la cual estaba en el bosque es porque Kirito-san me dijo que quería rentar un lugar para poder vivir con Sachi-san, me pidió el favor de ayudarlo consiguiendo Coll.

 _ **(hace un días atrás)**_

Estoy muerto…- ahora mismo estaba acostado en el pasto muy cansado por las misiones que hice con kirito-san y sachi-san.

-si, fue muy agotador, pero conseguimos bastante coll- dijo kirito-san para después echarse al suelo alado mío.

-y… que haremos con tanto dinero?- esta vez pregunto sachi quien también estaba cansada así que se acostó alado de kirito-san

-planeo comprar una casa- respondió kirito-san mirando al cielo

-umm, pero, estás seguro que con eso bastara?- pregunto sachi-san un poco nerviosa.

-no lo sé, pero, Tsuna-kun, me querrías ayudar a conseguir más coll por si falta?- esta vez kirito-san me pregunto.

-… claro, no hay problema, pero donde conseguiría tanta coll?- pregunte ya que no me recordaba tanto los pisos.

-en el _**Piso 35**_ está el _**bosque perdido,**_ allí podrías conseguir un poco- dijo sachi-san parándose junto con kirito-san.

-está bien, en unos días iré, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, quiero averiguar sobre el clan de la hermandad naranja… Titan's Hand – dije de manera seria, no me gustaba escuchar ese nombre.

-tienes razón, ayer en _**La Plaza de la Adelantera**_ el líder de la hermandad Silver Flags estuvo todo el día rogando que alguien lo vengue.- dijo Kirito-san mirándome seriamente.

-Sí, dice que eran 5 miembros, y el único que sobrevivió fue el, aunque, el no quiere al culpable muerto, sino que alguien le ponga en la cárcel.- termine para después usar un cristal que me llevo cerca de mi casa.

Aunque no lo demostré, sentía que la furia se me subía a la cabeza, no puedo creer que los culpables hayan hecho eso, ¿no saben cómo se siente?

 _ **(Presente)**_

Acepte porque él me enseño casi todo sobre el juego, y eso me facilito bastante las cosas, aparte de que me ayuda a subir de nivel, mires por donde mires, es simplemente eficiente.

-bien… creo que tengo lo suficiente, le enviare un mensaje a kirito-san- pensé para abrir el chat y enviarle un mensaje, pero un grito hizo que me asustara.

-¡Pina!- fue el grito de una chica a lo lejos del bosque.

Sin pensarlo fui corriendo donde provenía el ruido a gran velocidad.

Pase por unos árboles para ver que tres monos gigantes estaban rodeando a una chica que tenia a una especie de Dragón de color celeste en sus manos.

Los monos gigantes estaban cargando sus ataques, para acabar la vida de esa chica…

Recuerdos vinieron en mi cabeza… esos recuerdos eran… el cómo no pude hacer nada para salvar a Tetsuo y Duker… cuando me sentí impotente… esa frustración no la quería volver a sentir…

-n-no de nuevo!- me dije a mi mismo para ir corriendo hacia los monos que estaban a punto de atacar a la chica, aprovechando que estaban ejecutando un ataque, los corte por la mitad con la espada de Kendo que al moverlo a una buena velocidad se convirtió en una Katana.

Estos se convirtieron en cristales que se fueron desapareciendo mostrando a una chica que se voltio mirándome, tiene pelo castaño claro con dos coletas, tiene una apariencia de niña pequeña.

-creo que llegue tarde… lo siento…- dije triste mente al ver como esa chica estaba agarrando una pluma celeste con lagrimas…

Ella se voltio mirando a la pluma celeste que estaba entre sus manos diciendo.

-Pina… Por favor Pina no me dejes sola… ¡Pina!- empezó a llorar con su pluma en su cara.

Me agache poniéndome en su altura para tratar de consolarla…

-¿eres domadora de bestias verdad?-

-si… esta es pina… mi compañera- dijo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-lo siento por no poder llegar más rápido…- me disculpe con ella, pero esta negó con la cabeza diciendo.

-no, soy una tonta por pensar que podía pasar por este bosque yo sola… pero… gracias por salvarme- dijo mirándome con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-oye, que nombre tiene esa pluma?- dije pensando en una idea que podría ayudarla.

La chica interactuó con la pluma y salió un cartel que decía " _ **Alma De Pina"**_

Esto hizo que ella empezara a ponerse mal, entonces se me ocurrió algo

-oye, ese es el corazón de pina, podemos revivirla – dije mirando a la chica quien, me dio una mirada de sorpresa pero también felicidad.

-¡¿es enserio?!,¡¿puedo revivir a pina?!- dijo mirándome con esperanzas.

-si, en la parte del sur del _**Piso 47**_ hay un lugar llamado _**La Colina de Los Recuerdos,**_ al parecer en la cima hay una flor que puede revivir las mascotas.- dije con una sonrisa, pero no duro mucho, porque pude ver que su sonrisa paso a una triste, gracias a mi intuición pude deducir el porqué se sentía así.

-en el piso 47… si me pongo a subir de nivel podría hace- la interrumpí con una mirada triste.

-no creo que puedas hacerlo en poco tiempo… porque las mascotas solo pueden ser revividas dentro de 3 días después de su muerte.-dije mirándola como puso una mirada de tristeza, me sentía mal, al no poder ayudar a alguien me hace sentir impotente, inútil, y no quería ser eso.

-yo podría ir… pero solo los dueños pueden revivirlas…- dije mirándola

-pero, no te tienes que preocupar por eso, aun tenemos 3 días- dije para abrir mi inventario y enviar equipamiento de buena calidad a la chica, aunque esos me puedan ayudar, la ropa que tengo es más resistente que eso, y solo sería un desperdicio de espacio en mi inventario.

-e-eh? , oye estoy muy agradecida con la información, no hace falta que pierdas el tiempo conmigo.- dijo la castaña con una cara de preocupación.

-tranquila, solo quiero ayudar- dije sonriéndole, pero por alguna razón ella se sonrojo, debe estar algo enferma?

-m-me estás dando armadura con una muy buena defensa y resistencia!- djio impresionada al ver lo que yo le estaba dando.

-con esto creo que son com niveles.- dije aceptando el intercambio, solo faltaba que ella acepte y ya.

-no sé si esto será suficiente coll…-dijo a punto de poner coll, pero la interrumpí.

-no hace falta!, como te dije, te quiero ayudar, no hace falta que me des algo a cambio- dije para que ella solo suspirara y aceptara el intercambio.

-creo que con esta armadura podre ir sola!- dijo usando su inventario equipándose la armadura que le di.

-puede ser, pero para estar más seguros iré contigo- dije sonriéndole, haciéndole sonrojar por segundas vez, enserio creo que está muy enferma.

-oh cierto, me llamo Silica.- dijo diciendo su nombre ahora conocido como Silica

-Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna, un gusto conocerte, Silica-san.- dije haciendo una reverencia.

-un gusto conocerte, Tsuna-kun.-dijo dándome una sonrisa tierna, que me hizo sonrojarme un poco.

 _ **Piso 35 – Miche**_

Estábamos caminando por el pueblo hacia una cafetería, porque con todo que nos paso nos agarro hambre, pero nos estábamos llevando mejor y dándonos más confianza entre nosotros, incluso la estoy viendo como una hermana pequeña, pero…

-¡Oh!, ¡es Silica-chan!- dijo un chico de pelo castaño oscuro que se acercaba bastante al rojo, era de aspecto delgado.

-vaya que te tardaste, ¡estábamos muy preocupados por ti!- dijo el otro chico quien a diferencia del otro, este tenía el cabello castaño más claro acercándose un poco al verde, era de cuerpo un poco gordo.

-E-eh em…- Silica-san parecía un poco incomoda con la situación, no preferí intervenir porque no me quería meter con sus asuntos.

-¡Formemos un grupo de nuevo!- dijo el de cabello castaño oscuro

-¡iremos a donde quieras!- dijo el otro.

-S-Son muy amables, pero…- dijo Silica-san quien me miro y sonrió, agarrándome del brazo derecho abrazándolo.

-¡Pero estaré con él por un rato!- dijo usándome como excusa, aunque me sentía mal por eso, parece que era lo mejor para ella, por lo que no me molesta.

Pero eso hizo que los dos chicos me miraban con una mirada asesina, eso me puso bastante nervioso, al parecer Silica-san noto eso y me empezó a jalar para seguir caminando.

-lo siento por eso Tsuna-kun…-susurro apenada.

-no hay problema, al parecer eres muy popular, esos eran tus admiradores?-pregunte.

-no realmente…- Silica-san miro a otro lado apenada.- solo me quieren en su grupo como la mascota… - empezó a poner una cara triste. – pero… la forma por la que me llamaron _**Silica, Domadora de Dragones**_.. me hizo sentir muy confiada… - estaba al borde de sacar unas lagrimas.

-oye, no te preocupes por eso, se que llegaremos a tiempo- le di una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡Bien!- dijo Silica-san animada, eso me alegro bastante.

Reanudamos el camino con Silica-san, Era un silencio incomodo, claro, por parte de Silica-san, en cambio, yo seguía pensando mirando mi anillo que estaba en mi dedo medio conectado con una cadena a otro anillo que estaba en mi meñique; este era mi _**Anillo Del Cielo Versión X.**_

 _(Aun no creo que pudieran haber metido a Nuts (Natsu) al juego…)_

Aunque Reborn con Giannini-san me explicaron que Nuts estaba en una habitación conectado con algunos cables para aparecer en el juego, claro, estaba durmiendo realmente, menos mal que lo deje afuera del anillo sino tendría algunos problemas en el futuro…

-eto, Tsuna-kun, en donde vives?- pregunto Silica-san para romper el hielo, aunque parece que estaba dudando al preguntar.

-por ahora estoy viviendo en el piso 50, vivo en un departamento con unos amigos, pero por ahora dormiré aquí, está lejos el lugar como para ir ahora.

-oh, ya veo, ¡en el lugar a donde vamos tienen un muy buen Cheesecake!- dijo Silica-san muy emocionada, al parecer le gusta mucho la comida.

-o miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero es Silica- dijo una voz femenina

Al oír es voz nos volteamos para ver a una chica de pelo rojo con un estilo de cola de caballo, una parte de su pelo cubría su ojo izquierdo mientras que el otro ojo no, eran de color rojo al igual que su pelo, tenía un atuendo de color negro, aunque no entendía lo que pasaba entre estas dos, mi intuición me decía que salga de allí junto a Silica-san, aunque también estaba dudando sobre quien era ella, su cuerpo es casi igual que la descripción que nos dio el líder de la hermandad Silver Flags, era la líder de la hermandad naranja Titan's Hand, la tenia al frente mío, podría acabarla ahora mismo, pero… Silica-san esta aquí, y no quiero que salga lastimada por mi culpa si empiezo una pelea aquí, bueno… tampoco es que se pudiera, es un lugar público así que no podemos hacernos daño entre nosotros, pero en una pelea voluntariamente sí.

-entonces lograste salir del bosque, que sorpresa, pero bien hecho.- le felicito sarcásticamente la pelirroja a Silica-san.

Pude ver como esta se puso un poco triste desviando la mirada.

Esto me preocupó.

-pasa algo, Silica-san?- pregunte

-n-no pasa nada, no te preocupes- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa falsa.

-eh?, que le paso a tu lagarto?- pregunto burlescamente la pelirroja sonriendo, esto ya me está cansando.

-no me digas que.- se cubrió la boca fingiendo sorpresa que se notaba desde lejos.

-p-pina murió…- respondió Silica-san con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos dejando que no podamos ver que expresión tenia.

-pero…, definitiva mente traeré de vuelta a pina!- levanto su cara mostrando una cara de seguridad y decidida, me sorprendió que actuara así, pero, también me hizo feliz que actuara.

-hm? , Entonces eso significa que estas yendo a _**La Colina de Los Recuerdos**_ verdad?- respondió la pelirroja

-pero, tienes el nivel lo suficiente mente alto para llegar a la cima?- miro con una cara burlesca a Silica-san.

Haciendo que esta se ponga mal, estaba a punto de hablar pero la interrumpí.

-ella si lo lograra, no se le hará difícil.- dije mirándola seriamente, ya me estaba al límite.

-oh?, eres otro tipo que logro seducir?- dijo mirándome con desprecio.

-aunque, no te ves muy fuerte al parecer- dijo mirándome con superioridad.

- _ **y a mí al parecer solo eres una chica que no puede hacer nada sin sus compañeros, solo eres una chica que depende de sus compañeros, si estás sola y estas en peligro de seguro llorarías y pedirías que no te hagan nada.-**_ dije con una mirada que casi es raro que ponga, una mirada seria, mis pupilas se volvieron anaranjadas, es como estar en hyper mode, pero la diferencia era que no salió mi llama del cielo por mi frente.

-vamos Silica-san- dije ya tranquilo retirándome de ella con Silica-san agarrándola de la mano, aunque tenía la cara sonrojada, de seguro es la vergüenza pero la tiene que aguantar para salir de allí.

-o-oye no corras, ven aquí y pelea cobarde- grito la pelirroja, yo la ignore y entre con Silica-san al lugar que queríamos llegar.

-l-lo siento por eso!- al llegar a una mesa me disculpe con Silica-san con la cabeza abajo.

-e-eh?- dijo sorprendida Silica-san

-no tienes que preocuparte, no, en realidad gracias por sacarme de allí.- dijo sonriéndome – aunque, no sé porque es tan mala…- eso me dio una duda.

-silica-san, Sword Art Online es tu primer MMO que juegas?- pregunte mirándola, a lo que ella respondió.

-si, porque lo dices?- pregunto

-pues, también es mi primer MMO, aunque tuve una experiencia algo parecida pero que no me gusto tanto…- recordé cuando spanner me puso en una silla y un casco que era de realidad virtual, era para entrenar , aunque salió mal y no podía salir de allí.

Un lio pero pude lograrlo, estaba muy asustado en ese momento, aunque reborn quien era un holograma se estaba riendo, me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

\- en todos los juegos online siempre habrán personas que tienen extrañas personalidades, algunos les gusta jugar como villanos…- dije apenado mirando a la mesa.- ves que nuestro indicador son de color verde?- pregunte a Silica-san que me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- pues bien, si cometes un crimen, el indicador que tenemos pasa de estar en verde a naranja, luego están los peores criminales, que tienen el indicador de color rojo; son conocidos como " _ **Los Jugadores Rojos**_ ", esos son los _**Players Killers**_ , usuarios quienes han matado a otros usuarios…- dije un poco triste lo ultimo

-e-eh?, ¡¿enserio hay jugadores que matan a otros jugadores?!, en especial aquí?- pregunto sorprendida Silica-san

-si… aunque no lo parezca, hay personas que piensan que esto es mentira, piensan que Sword Art Online es solo otro juego para divertirse haciendo el papel de malo, pero… realmente es más que eso…- empecé a temblar de miedo al recordar el cómo perdí a mis compañeros, por mi culpa por no usar mis llamas, por mi culpa hice que mueran…

-tsuna-kun…- dijo apenada Silica-san mirándome con tristeza

-l-lo siento- no pude evitar tartamudear, me sentía mal en ese momento.

-pero, a diferencia con esas personas, tu eres muy amable.- dijo de repente Silica-san, no pude evitar mirarla con una expresión de sorpresa.

-tú me salvaste, me estas ayudando a revivir a mi compañera, todo eso con intenciones desinteresadas, realmente no eres como las otras personas.- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, aunque tiene un poco de rojo en sus mejillas.

-con el poco tiempo que estuve contigo, me doy cuenta que eres una persona maravillosa, nunca mentirías o harías daño a las personas, eso es lo que te hace a ti, tú eres Tsuna-kun, y Tsuna-kun es muy buena persona.- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el miedo que tenia se fuera y que me sintiera mejor.

-hm, jajaja-no pude evitar reír por la situación- ahora soy yo el que está siendo consolado.- Silica-san solo me pudo mirar confusa- pero, sirvió, muchas gracias, Silica-san- no pude evitar sonreír a Silica-san, aunque lo que hice hizo que ella se sonrojara, ¿tanta vergüenza doy al sonreír?

-¡V-Vaya!, ¡¿nuestro cheesecake está demorando mucho no crees?!- pregunto muy nerviosa, pero respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza.-¡Disculpen, nuestro postre aun no ha llegado!- grito a los meseros, solo podía sonreír al verla actuar.

Luego de un corto tiempo llego nuestro postre a lo que comimos gustosos, aunque yo pedí otra torta de fresa, para comerlo en mi habitación.

 _ **Fin Del Punto de Vista De Tsuna**_

 _ **En el cuarto de Silica.**_

Ahora mismo la castaña estaba acostada en su cama, aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, la razón de esto es porque durante la comida, ella con Tsuna estuvieron hablando mucho llevándose muy bien, se divertían diciendo tonterías o jugando con la comida, ella simplemente no quería que eso acabe, quería hablar más con el castaño, quería que él la haga feliz, que lo mire a ella.

-¿se habrá reído de mi si le decía que quería hablar más…?- se pregunto para ella misma la castaña.

-Silica-san, ¿sigues despierta?- se escucho una voz bastante conocida para ella que provenía de la puerta.

-Ts-Tsuna-kun?- pregunto desde la cama.

-Si soy yo, vine porque se me olvido decirte más cosas sobre el piso 47.- dijo el castaño al otro lado de la puerta.-¿o quieres hablar de eso mañana?- pregunto el Tsuna.

-Está bien, de todas formas estaba pensando en ir a preguntar- la castaña se levanto de la cama yendo hacia la puerta, ella estaba bastante feliz de que pudiera hablar un poco mas con Tsuna, y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, se detuvo.

Ella miro hacia abajo viendo que ella no llevaba ropa, sino su ropa interior.

-E-EH ESPERA UN MOMENTO- dijo bastante alterada Silica con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-oh si claro, tomate tu tiempo.- dijo el castaño detrás de la puerta tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad se fue cuando su intuición le decía algo.

Miro hacia donde estaban las escaleras, sentía que alguien estaba allí, iba a ver qué pasaba pero fue detenido cuando se abrió la puerta de Silica quien ya tenía su ropa puesta.

-p-pasa- dijo un poco nerviosa Silica, el castaño solo hizo caso y entro a la habitación de esta.

Empezó a mover una mesa hacia el costado de la cama, quien allí estaba esperando Silica quien estaba mirando al suelo con un sonrojo.- ¡Eso estuvo cerca!- fue el pensamiento de esta.

El castaño al terminar abrió su inventario para sacar un objeto dorado, pero vio el sonrojo por lo cual pregunto.- Silica-san, pasa algo? tienes el rostro rojo.

\- E-EH, no es nada, no te preocupes!-respondió un poco nerviosa la castaña.-Tsuna-kun, ¿qué es eso?- pregunto mirando el objeto que Tsuna puso recientemente en la mesa.

-esto se llama _**Mirage Sphere.**_ \- dijo el castaño antes de apretar el botón que tenia, para que luego empiece abrirse para arriba, mostrando un holograma.

-increíble!- miro con asombro la castaña viendo el holograma.

El castaño empezó a explicarle por cual ruta tenían que ir, pero se detuvo mirando la puerta con seriedad.

-Tsuna- Silica fue interrumpida al ver como el castaño le hacia el gesto con el dedo para que quedara en silencio, luego fue corriendo hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

-¡¿Quién está allí?!- grito el castaño viendo hacia las escaleras y noto un poco de cabello bajando.-debo ir- fue el pensamiento del castaño-pero… si ellos nos estaban espiando a nosotros de seguro es porque vienen por Silica-san, es mejor quedarse a vigilar- pensó para luego dirigirse al cuarto de Silica.

-que paso allí afuera?- pregunto preocupada viendo al castaño acercarse cerrando la puerta con llave.

-nos estaban espiando.- dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente de la Mesa que él puso.

-pero, las voces no pasan de la puerta al menos que la toques…- no entendía Silica.

-eso no es necesario si tu nivel de escuchar es bastante elevado.- explico Tsuna a Silica- aunque muy pocos se molestan en subirlos de nivel.

-p-pero porque nos estarían espiando?- pregunto confundida la castaña.

-no lo sé… pero es mejor que durmamos, yo me quedare despierto, tu descansa.- dijo Tsuna mirando a Silica.

-eh?, pero también debes descansar!- intento protestar la castaña mirando al castaño quien este solo sonrió haciendo que esta tenga una mirada confusa.

-obviamente dormiré, sino no podre guiarte, por eso sacare a mi pequeño amigo.- dijo Tsuna para mostrar su mano quien tenía unos anillos raros para la castaña.-¡Nuts!, sal!- grito a la nada el castaño haciendo asustar un poco a Silica; pero luego su anillo empezó a brillar muy intenso iluminando la habitación entera, luego apareció una llama en el anillo, aunque parecía que el anillo no le afectaba eso.

Del anillo salió una pequeña llama en la cual se puso en el suelo, para que luego muestre a un pequeño cachorro con melena de fuego que tenía un casco de color rojo con una X en el medio de esta. Sus patas tenían partes de color rojo que parecían anillos pequeños con detalles de llamas, al igual que su cola.

-gao!- dijo el pequeño animal mirando a Silica quien esta se había quedado choqueada al ver al pequeño.

-es, es ,es- empezó a murmurar la castaña mirando al cachorro con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡es muy lindo! – ella se lanzo a abrasar al pequeño león quien acepto sin molestarse, aunque se empezó a ahogar por el "amable" abrazo de la castaña.

-parece que le caes bien- dijo feliz Tsuna sudando mirando como el león se estaba siendo ahorcado.- se llama natsu, es mi compañero- dijo Tsuna agachándose acariciando un poco la mejilla derecha del león.

-nunca lo había visto, como lo conseguiste?- pregunto sorprendida pero también animada porque aun seguía abrazando al león, aunque este parece que se estaba por desmayar.

-c-creo que lo ahogas- dijo evitando la pregunta nerviosamente viendo como el pequeño león cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-A-AH perdón!- se disculpo soltando al pequeño quien estaba sudando en el suelo recuperando su aire.

-bueno, el vigilara mientras dormimos, verdad nuts?- dijo mirando al pequeño quien lo miro y asintió dejando claro que vigilaría por si pasaba algo.

-bien, vete acostando Silica-san, yo dormiré en el suelo.- dijo el castaño mirando a Silica quien esta estaba dudando si hacerle caso.

-p-pero no puedes dormir asi!, m-mejor compartamos la cama, yo dormiré de un lado.- dijo un poco sonrojada la castaña acostándose en la cama alado de la pared.

-entonces creo que está bien.- dijo Tsuna nervioso.

Aunque al castaño le costó un poco dormir por la presencia de Silica, esta no pudo dormir casi nada por los pensamientos que tenía con el castaño, aunque luego de unos minutos también se durmió.

 **27 de febrero, 2024 Piso 47 – Floria**

 _ **Pov Tsuna**_

-WoW, este lugar es como un sueño!- dijo sorprendida Silica-san mirando a los alrededores. Aunque debo admitir que el lugar es muy bonito, muchas flores de diferentes tipos, aunque, habían varias personas…

-este piso es conocido como _**El Jardín de las Flores**_ ; todo el piso está llena de flores hermosas.- dije mirando el paisaje, aunque Silica-san se fue a oler unas flores azules, pero luego se puso roja, ¿será alérgica a las flores?.- Silica-san, sucede algo?.- pregunte, aunque eso hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa, pero se levando muy rápido mirándome.

-N-No pasa nada, perdón por demorarme.- dijo Silica-san limpiándose un poco su ropa.

-bueno… entonces vamos.- dije un poco dudoso empezando a caminar.

-si!- confirmo siguiéndome.

Aunque esté un poco preocupado por ella, estoy mas agradecido que ella se haga que nunca paso esta mañana cuando nos despertamos…

 _ **Unos momentos antes**_

Era de mañana, la luz del sol aunque no fuera real, aun se sintió cálido, esa luz entraba por la ventana que llegaba a mi cara, estuve obligado a levantarme, aunque, sentía un peso de mas, pensé que era nuts quien se había dormido en mi pecho.

Pero este se sentía diferente, era más pesado pero a la vez liviano, baje un poco la cabeza para notar que Silica-san estaba durmiendo

Abrazada a mí pecho.

-¡EH- me cubrí la boca para no despertar a Silica-san.

-que puedo hacer, Silica-san está dormida…!¿ y nuts?!-pensé mirando por los alrededores hasta encontrarlo allí, durmiendo alado de mi cabeza, parece que le gusto mucho la almohada.

-maldición…- pensé frustrado, quería usar a natsu para liberarme, haciendo que este despierte a Silica-san así yo aprovecho el momento en que ella este distraída para irme.

-s-supongo que no queda otra-

-s-Silica-san, despierta, llegaremos tarde-. Dije moviendo un poco a Silica-san para hacerla despertar, cosa que si funciono.

-hm…- gimió un poco levantándose de la cama quedándose sentada.

Se tallo un poco los ojos para después mirarme con la cara un poco dormida.

-h-hola- salude nerviosamente

-eh?- ella no sabía lo que pasaba, pero luego todo su cuerpo se puso a un color rojo. –¡T-Tsuna-san!- se sorprendió al verme allí.

Ella se paro rápidamente, pero por culpa de las sabanas se enrollo el pie y se cayó… pero se cayó encima de la cola de nuts.

Este se despertó con un grito intentando sacar su cola que estaba siendo aplastada por el cuerpo de Silica.

Lo quería ayudar, pero también yo tenía un problema; la cara de Silica-san estaba a pocos centímetros del mío, los dos estábamos al rojo vivo, quería moverme pero no podía por nerviosismo.

Silica-san noto eso así que se aparto rápidamente de mi cara con un sonrojo enorme.

-enserio se avergonzó de mi por estar cerca de mi cara? Tan feo soy?- con eso mi autoestima estaba en el suelo.

-l-lo siento, Silica-san.- me disculpe levantándome de la cama, agarre a nuts y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación.

-a donde v-vas?- me pregunto Silica-san aunque aun tenía un poco de rojo en su rostro.

-t-te tienes que cambiar no?, no puedo estar adentro mirándote como te cambias.- dije avergonzado por hablar de ese tema, aunque, Silica-san empezó a echar vapor por sus orejas, estaba muy roja, incluso se le puede decir que si ponías un tomate alado de ella no podrías encontrar la diferencia, aparte de el cabello y los ojos claro.

 _ **Presente**_

Estábamos por yendo por el camino que dije antes en la habitación de Silica-san, aunque era un poco incomodo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, hasta que llegamos a un puente, decidí romper el hielo.

-Silica-san, toma esto- dije sacando un cristal de teles transportación de color azul.

-que es eso?- pregunto mirando mi mano.

-es para que te vayas a un pueblo aleatorio por si algo inesperado sucede y te digo que te vayas.-

-p-pero.- ella no parecía que no le agradaba la idea.

-por favor, prométemelo-. Dije mirándola con un poco de seriedad.

Ella al ver mi cara, decidió aceptarlo, agarrándolo y guardándolo en su inventario.

No le daría eso si no fuera necesario, pero, mi intuición me dice que algo malo pasara cuando vuélvanos, aunque también siento que cosas malas pasaran por donde vamos pero no es tan malo, digamos que son enemigos débiles.

-bien, vámonos.- reanudamos el camino por el puente.- este camino nos lleva a _**La Colina de Los Recuerdos**_.-

Avanzamos un poco, pero mi intuición me hizo mirar atrás justo donde Silica-san estaba.

–Esto Tsuna-kun- la interrumpí viendo él como raíces iban a atrapar a Silica-san

-cuidado!- grite intentando ayudar a Silica-san, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya había sido elevada en el aire.

Un monstruo que tenia forma de una planta carnívora había elevado con sus raíces/tentáculos (¿) a Silica-san.

-¡NO!- grito Silica-san

-¡Silica-san, tranquilízate, ese monstruo es muy débil!- grite, en realidad, es bastante débil, pero, reborn me había hecho entender que no todos deben depender de alguien, aunque no me guste no ayudar a Silica-san, reborn tiene razón.

-¡TSUNA-KUN SALVAME!- grito desesperada moviendo su espada por cualquier lado, aunque, por unos momentos, se bajo su falda, pero ella lo noto rápido agarrándola evitando que se vea su ropa interior.

-¡SALVAME PERO NO ME MIRES!- grito sonrojada

-no creo que pueda hacerlo…- dije mirando la escena que tenia enfrente

-Y-YA HASTA AQUÍ!- grito agarrando su espada y cortar los tentáculos que la agarraban

Mientras caía cargo su espada para acabar con la planta carnívora gigante que se convirtió en partículas.

-viste algo?- me pregunto sonrojada después de caer de pie.

-n-nada- nerviosamente me di la vuelta para seguir el camino.

¡No lo podre mirar a la cara de vuelta!

En el camino fuimos derrotando enemigos que fueron muy fáciles de vencer, aunque Silica-san parecía tener miedo, la impulse a que atacara para que pueda defenderse, hasta al punto de que apenas salía un enemigo ella se tiraba para derrotarlo, incluso empezábamos a competir por quien derrotaba más rápido al enemigo que salía, fue algo muy divertido para pasar el tiempo mientras íbamos a la colina, hasta que al fin llegamos.

El lugar estaba rodeado de arboles con un camino de ladrillos, en los lados habían flores de distintos colores, y en el centro estaba lo que veníamos a buscar.

-aquí es donde está la _**Flor del Renacimiento**_?- pregunto mirando a los alrededores.

-sí, justo al final del camino.- dije empezando a caminar hasta llegar al centro.

Silica-san se acerco y en el medio empezó a brillar un color dorado, de allí salió una pequeña flor de color blanca. -tómala.- dije para que ella lo agarre y arranca suavemente la flor.

-esto traerá a pina de vuelta, ¿verdad?- dijo mirándome con esperanzas.

-sí, la _**Flor Pneuma**_ podrá revivir a pina, aunque creo que es mejor que la revivamos cuando estemos en un lugar seguro, aquí hay enemigos bastantes fuertes.

-bien!-

Estábamos llegando al puente en la cual le di el cristal a Silica-san, aunque tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar si seguíamos caminando, por lo que detuve a Silica-san.

-tsuna-kun?-

-el que este allí escondido en esos árboles, salga de inmediato.- dije mirando específicamente al primer árbol de la izquierda.

De allí salió la pelirroja que encontramos en el pueblo con Silica-san

-¿R-Rosalia?- Silica-san estaba asombrada

-tú, pequeño espadachín, tu habilidad de búsqueda debe ser bastante alta para poder ver a través de mi habilidad de esconderme.- dijo con sorpresa sarcástica al verme, pero puso su mirada más en Silica-san- Parece que lograron conseguir la _**Flor Pneuma**_ , Felicidades- dijo sarcásticamente para después poner una mirada afilada- ahora, entréguenla.-

-¿D-De que estás hablando?- dijo Silica-san asustada

-eso no pasara, Rosalia- dije mirándola seriamente.- o… debería referirme a ti como la líder de _**Titan´s Hand,**_ la _**Hermandad Naraja**_.- se detuvo con lo último que dije.

-¿oh?- se sorprendió un poco

-¡Pero ella es verde!- dijo un poco confundida Silica-san

-es un simple truco, los miembros verdes buscan a sus presas y los llevan a donde los jugadores naranja están esperando.- explique- ¿uno de tus hombres nos estaba espiando la noche pasada, no?- pregunte inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

-entonces la razón por la que estábamos en el mismo grupo por dos semanas era…- dijo Silica-san

-correcto, estaba midiendo la fuerza de todos mientras esperaba que farmeen un poco de col.- lo último que dijo lo hizo lamiéndose los labios- eras la presa por la que mas estaba emocionada, así que fue una lástima que te fueras, ¿pero no dijiste que conseguirías un ítem raro?- dijo agarrando un poco su lanza de color negro.- y en cuanto a ti, la acompañaste a pesar de saber quién era yo, ¿eres un tonto o algo parecido?, ¿o realmente te sedujo?.- dijo mirándome.

Eso enfado un poco a Silica-san, pero la tranquilice poniendo una mano en su hombro.- no, nada de eso, en realidad te estaba buscando a ti Rosalia.- dije mirándola.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto.

-hace dos días, atacaste a una hermandad llamada _**Silver Flags**_ , de los cinco miembros que pertenecían allí, solo sobrevivió el líder.- la mire con seriedad.

-oh, te refieres a ese grupo de pobretones.- dijo jugando con su pelo.

-su líder paso todo el día en la plaza de la delantera rogando que alguien los vengue, pero no te quería muerta, solo quería que alguien te ponga en la cárcel, dime, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo se sentía?- dije empezándome a enfadar.

-no, ¿Qué clase de idiota se tomaría esto en serio?; no hay pruebas de que matar a alguien aquí signifique que haya muerte en serio.- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.- como sea, ¿no deberían estar más preocupados por ustedes?- dijo para chasquear los dedos, detrás de ella, en los arboles salieron más personas con armas; en total salieron 7 personas.

-¡Tsuna-kun , son demasiadas personas!- dijo retrocediendo un poco- tenemos que huir!- dijo asustada mirándome.

-no te preocupes, solo alista el cristal y observa hasta que te diga que huyas- dije acariciando su cabeza con calma.

-bien- dijo sacando de su bolso el cristal- pero… ¡Tsuna-kun!- grito al verme que iba hacia la batalla.

-tranquila, nosotros los derrotaremos, ¿verdad, kirito-san?- dije quedándome en medio del puente.

-kirito?- dijo uno de las personas que estaban frente mio.

-kirito soy yo- detrás de un árbol salió kirito-san con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su espada.

-espera, ropa negra, traje negro, una espada de una mano y sin escudo, una espada de bambú…- dijo un poco asustado uno de las personas de Rosalia.-¿ será el espadachín Negro?- nombro el apodo de kirito-san sorprendido- Rosalia, el es el beater que va por su cuenta en la delantera…-.-es de la delantera!- dijo otra persona.

-¿De la delantera?- Silica-san estaba impresionada.

-¡No hay forma que uno de la delantera este aquí abajo!- intento explicar la situación con sarcasmo Rosalia.

-¡vamos por el!- todos empezaron a cargar sus ataques, mientras que kirito-san y yo solo caminábamos.-¡Muere!- grito uno para atacarme, pero, a una velocidad que nadie pudo ver, mi espada de bambú cambio a una katana, que me cubrió del ataque.- pero qué?- se impresiono el que me ataco, aunque recibió una patada de kirito-san quien aprovecho su distracción, seguidamente bloqueo un ataque de otra persona que estaba atrás de el.

Rápidamente cargue un poco mi espada para golpearlo con el lado sin filo de la katana tirándolo al rio que estaba debajo de nosotros.

-kirito-san, hazlo- dije esquivando un corte y saltando hacia atrás quedando de lado con Silica-san.

-hm, es un buen momento para probarlo.- dijo kirito-san con una sonrisa- _**Octava Forma: Shingure Soen Ryu Shinotsuku Ame…-**_ murmuro kirito-san cuando su espada se cargo, los 5 que quedaban fueron a atacar a pesar de que el este cargando su ataque.

En un solo momento, los tres cayeron al suelo con la vida muy baja.- c-como- dijo una persona en el suelo intentando moverse, pero no pudo levantarse por el cansancio.

-mi cliente se gasto toda una fortuna para comprar un cristal de portal; está configurado para llevarlos a prisión… ¡Todos ustedes irán ahí!.- dijo kirito-san

-t-tu el de pelo castaño, el otro ya no es verde porque hirió a esos patéticos, pero si me atacas te volverás naranja- en un momento a otro, me moví a una velocidad que nadie pudo ver, mi espada que estaba en llamas de color anaranjados estaba en su cuello a punto de cortarle.-para que quede claro, uno o dos días de ser naranja no significa nada para mi, si es para salvar a mis amigos hare todo lo que sea…- dije mirándola seriamente, al verme sus ojos se asustaron viendo que mis pupilas eran de color naranja.

-cabello sin lógica, llamas naranjas, traje negro… es el que dicen que apareció en medio del combate contra el primer jefe, el que peleo sin usar una espada, con una llama en su frente y ojos anaranjados, llamado… _**Noble Del Cielo**_!- dijo una persona que estaba en el suelo mirando con sorpresa.

-noble del cielo, espadachín negro…- murmuro Silica-san mirándome con sorpresa.

 _ **Más Tarde**_

-lo siento mucho, Silica-san- estaba en el suelo con mi cabeza agachada en señal de perdón, ahora mismo estábamos en la habitación de Silica-san- termine usándote como carnada!- dije un poco alterado.- pensé… que te asustarías de mi si te contaba sobre mi…-ella negó con la cabeza

-Eres una buena persona, así que no hay razón para asustarme- dijo mirándome con una cara de felicidad.- aunque… el otro chico.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-ah, kirito-san es una buena persona, no tienes el porqué asustarse solo porque lo llaman asi.- dijo para que dejara de tener miedo si es que algún dia lo conoce.

-está bien… aunque, ¿eso significa que tendrás que irte, no es así?-dijo con un poco de pena.

-si… estuve lejos de la delantera por cinco días, tengo que regresar pronto…- dije un poco triste también.

-l-los de la delantera son sorprendentes, podría pasar años tratando y nunca llegaría ahí.- dijo estirándose un poco.

-em… yo…-

-los niveles solo son números, la fuerza de este mundo es solo una ilusión, hay cosas más importantes- la interrumpí.- la próxima vez veámonos en el mundo real, quiero pasar más cosas divertidas contigo, te mostrare a todos mis amigos así seremos todos felices, como lo estamos ahora.- dije sonriéndole.

-¡Bien!; estoy segura que si!- dijo sonriéndome también.

-bien, revivamos a pina, sacare a nuts.- saque a nuts del anillo que tenía en mi mano.

-¡Bien!- dijo Silica-san empezando a sacar la flor y la pluma de pina.

Ella broto la gota de la flor en la pluma que estaba en la mesa, haciendo que este empiece a brillar de un color dorado iluminando toda la habitación…

- _ **fin**_

 _ **Si, ya se, me tarde mucho, pero por fin, el capitulo esta aquí, y sé que es demasiado corto, pero bueno, no edite nada que tenía guardado, por lo que si hay errores es porque me dio mucha flojera editarla, por lo que el próximo capítulo si estará bien escrito. También tengo pensado Re-Hacer los anteriores capítulos.**_

 _ **Bueno esa es mi actualización, los capítulos de anuncios los eliminare apenas publique esto.**_

 _ **Baibai**_


End file.
